Never Forget
by squeaker942
Summary: Dís, Fili and Kili's mother, returns to Erebor to devastating news. This story tells about her life two years after the Battle of Five Armies. Is Erebor finally safe or is there disaster brewing?
1. Prologue- Celebration and Grief

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit or any of the characters. (though that would be SUPER awesome)

*spoilers if you haven't read the book*

PROLOGUE- Celebration and Grief

After the battle of Five Armies, the women and children dwarves set off to Erebor. When we arrived, a crowd of the surviving dwarves stood waiting for us. I walked as quickly as I could, excited to see my two sons and brother again after they had been on such a long journey. I didn't see them but Balin came over to me. He looked grim and my heart plummeted.

When Balin first told me, I didn't believe him.

"No. They promised they'd come back. Thorin promised he'd bring my babies back to me," I said, searching the crowd of dwarves again, knowing my little Fili and Kili had to be there.

"Dís, Thorin...is gone to," said Balin hesitantly, holding back tears.

"No, no! Please!" I cried, now sobbing into Balin's shoulder, "I told them they were too young! I told them!"

My young sons, Fili and Kili, were dead. As was my brother. My heart broke. I remembered the first time they met their Uncle Thorin. At first they were terrified but soon they were all playing and laughing. Laughing. I would never hear their laughs again. Thorin seldom laughed, but when he did, it was deep and like flowing gold. Fili and Kili laughed often and when they were happy, everyone around them were happy. Never in my life had I felt so much grief, even when Smaug took over our home. Gold is nothing compared to the ones I love.

"I believe they died in the best way possible. We found them huddled together. Fili had his arms around Kili and was comforting him. They died honorably. They were protecting Thorin," Balin said, silent tears running down his face, "When you're ready, you need to see something."

"Give me a couple of minutes," I choked out.

I had no one now. I was the last in my immediate family. I wondered who would be king. I took a deep breath, wiped my eyes, and faced Balin.

"You are a truly strong woman, Dís. This way," Balin said solemnly.

Balin lead me out into the battleground where bodies of each of the five armies still lay, though most of the living were quickly taking the bodies away.

"They died here," Balin said, pointing, "next to them we found this."

I reached out and took a small, black rock from his outstretched hand. I recognized it immediately as the rock I had given to Kili as a promise for him to return. A sob caught in the back of my throat but I was determined to keep it down. Balin paused for a minute and looked at me.

"Are you sure you want to see this?" he asked.

"Yes," I tried to say confidently but it came out as a whisper.

"This was right next to the rock," Balin said.

Balin put a reassuring arm on my shoulders and pointed.

In uneven letters a message was written in what looked like blood. It had one word: sorry. This time I couldn't stop from crying. My Fili and Kili were gone. I sank to the ground and fingered the rock, willing it to somehow bring them back. But it didn't.

**Hey guys! I'm squeaker942! Thanks for reading the beginning of my story! I'll be posting chapter 1 shortly but please tell me what you think so far! ㈵6**


	2. Chapter 1- A New Life

CHAPTER 1- A New Life

"Dís? Dís?" A distant voice called my name, waking me from a very deep sleep.

"Deca, what is it?" I asked, addressing my maid who was also my best friend and realizing it was still dark.

"I am truly sorry for waking you, but Dain has summoned you to a meeting. I could have given you a little more time but you were thrashing around. Were you having a nightmare?" She asked.

"Yes. Thank you for waking me Deca," I replied.

"I don't mean to pry deary, but," Deca began but hesitated slightly, "Was it Fili and Kili or Thorin?"

"Yes," I said, determined not to get choked up. It had been 2 years since their death during the great Battle, but I still felt their absence every day. Deca frowned sympathetically but didn't speak.

"So, do you know what this meeting is about?" I asked, trying to change the delicate subject.

"No. I assume it's very important though. Only you and the others of the old company are to be there."

"Oh, it's probably nothing, but I must look acceptable. Would you do my hair, Deca?"

"Of course!" she replied as she attempted to brush through my thick, wavy hair.

Minutes later, my hair was braided beautifully and I was dressed in a formal dress.

"Thank you Deca!" I cried as I exited my room, headed to the throne room.

Dain was there, sitting on the throne. It still was strange seeing him sitting there as I was used to my grandfather or father sitting there. Although it was strange, it was meant to be. After Thorin, Fili, and Kili died, we had no king. Dain offered to break dwarf rule and let me be the queen since my husband had died only years after Kili was born and I was the closest relative to Thorin. I politely refused because I felt I couldn't do it and it wouldn't be proper. He is a wise king so I knew he deserved it. Around his throne were many other chairs in a circle.

As I entered, I bowed and took the seat next to him.

"Hello, Dís. How are you today?" Dain asked gently.

"Alright. So what is this all about?" I replied, not able to curb my curiosity.

"Now, Dís, we've got to wait for the others to begin," he said, laughing. I frowned. His face was chuckling, but his eyes did not show any trace of happiness. Something was wrong. Really wrong.

**Hi! Thanks soooo much for reading Chapter 1! Please tell me what you think and favorite and follow so you know when the next chapter is out! I should be able to post Chapter 2 either later today or tomorrow. ?**

**~squeaker942~**


	3. Chapter 2- Rumors

CHAPTER 2- Rumors

Balin came and sat next to me and, seeing the fear in my eyes both from what Dain would say and the nightmare I had had, put his hand on mine in a fatherly way. Once all of the chairs were filled by the remaining dwarves from the old Company, Dain began.

"There have been many rumors floating through the surrounding towns. Fires have destroyed several minor villages but survivors have blamed..." Dain paused, "dragons."

"Dragons!" exclaimed Gloin, one of the members of the Company, "There have been no dragons in the area since the destruction of Smaug!"

Painfully memories stabbed me like daggers. I didn't want anything like that to happen again. Everyone was in an uproar of chatter that took Dain many tries to silence. He finally did and everyone simmered down.

"Please don't panic. Most of these survivors were on the brink of death so could have been rumors. But if we get more news of these we may need to..." Dain winced, "make alliances with men and elves."

This again received outrage from many of the dwarves.

"If there is a dragon, he will learn of our gold just as Smaug did all those years ago and attack. There is no way we could kill it without help, as we all know. So, I just called you here to warn you and to tell you to keep your eyes open. If any of you hear anything about more fires or rumors about anything related to this, come straight to me. That's all. You are dismissed," Dain finished.

With no lack of nervous grumbling, the dwarves left slowly.

"Dain?" I asked reluctantly once the others had left, "Do you really think that there's a dragon?"

"I don't know, Dís. But please don't worry until it's confirmed."

I left not feeling relaxed at all. I didn't think I could handle losing anyone else, especially any in the Company, who I had become close to, or Dain or Deca. I also didn't want to relive the memories of when Balin first told me that my three closest family members had been killed.

Days passed with no news and I was beginning to feel at ease. I was outside on a very beautiful summer day just talking with Deca and enjoying the wonderful view when a shout drew my attention. Someone came through the trees. He was a man but moving very slowly. Deca and I watched him approach, not sure whether to go to him. But when he suddenly collapsed, I ran to him without another thought with Deca following close behind.

"Hello? Are you alright?" I called. The man did not answer. He looked very wounded. Once I reached him, I pulled open his bloodied shirt. The sight was not pretty and I knew he did not have a good chance of survival.

"Deca! Go get Oin! He is a skilled doctor!" I told her.

As she ran off, I tied the man's shirt around the deep wound, trying to do everything I could for him. The man slowly opened his eyes and tried to speak.

"Shh, don't waste your energy. It's going to be alright," I assured him, though I didn't believe it.

'N-no. P-please. Help us. Norwall is... attacked. 3 miles. Please. Help," he choked out.

"Attacked by what?" I asked, scared of his answer.

"Dragon," he said, before falling back into unconsciousness.

_No_, I thought,_ three miles away? Please, no._

"Dís!" Deca cried suddenly, running down from Erebor's great doors, pulling Oin behind her.

"Deca, I am far too old to be running around-" Oin was cut off when he saw the man.

Oin secured him enough to get him inside his medicine room with the help of others. Deca and I watched as Oin attempted to fix him up.

"Do you think he'll live?" I asked tentatively.

"I don't know, Dís," he replied softly.

I suddenly remembered what the man told me.

"I must go see Dain and tell him of this," I told the two as I hurried out of Oin's room. My thoughts were racing but I tried to keep calm.

When I told Dain of this, he looked wearier than I had ever seen him.

"I must send some men to Norwall to scout it out and bring back survivors. If they come back saying it's damage was caused by a dragon, I must call all of the races together and talk about an alliance."

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading Chapter 2! Please write a review and favorite/follow! Chapter 3 should be up tomorrow! ?**

**~squeaker942~**


	4. Chapter 3- The Cold Reality

CHAPTER 3- The Cold Reality

A group of 10 dwarves were sent to Norwall to bring back survivors and see the damage. After days of pacing and watching Dain's hopeless face, the group finally returned. From Erebor's doors I could see only five people on portable stretchers we had invented. One man, two women, and three children. Deca, who was standing next to me, looked at me sadly.

"Is that all or did some escape?" she asked.

I could only shake my head and hope it was the second.

Once the Norwall injured were brought into a room set up for them, Oin, a few other women, and I set to work healing them. I sat next to the younger woman. She was shaking and crying. She seemed only a little scraped up but very dirty.

"I am Dís. What is your name?" I questioned gently.

"I-I am Nessa," she said between breaths.

"It is going to be alright Nessa. You are safe now," I assured her.

"No, that is not the cause of my grief. I do not know where my husband is and my son is..." she broke off, tears flooding her eyes again.

My heart fell for the young woman and my thoughts raced to my lost ones.

"I know what it is like to lose a husband and children," I told her sadly, then after a moment, "How old was your son?"

"Naron was nearly five. Our home crumbled and he was caught under the rubble. How old was yours?"

"My Fili was 82 and my Kili was 77"

"Then you are the sister of Thorin? I have heard many stories about your sons and brother's bravery in the Battle of Five Armies. They did not die in vain," Nessa exclaimed, eyes wide.

"And Naron will not have either. Was it really a dragon?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Nessa said solemnly.

All hope fell, but I still felt very determined.

"We will avenge him, Nessa. I know we will kill the dragon. We must."

Suddenly, the messenger from Norwall was brought in. He was walking, with a little help from Oin. He had recovered way faster than we thought.

Nessa quickly stood up.

"Earon!" she cried, and rushed to him.

Nessa embraced her husband and he kissed her. After a few moments, Earon held Nessa's head in his hands and saw the sadness in her eyes. His face asked the question.

"Naron-" Nessa again started but began to cry.

"No! Not my Naron! Please," Earon yelled, holding his wife close.

Tears came to my eyes but I left the room before the couple could see them. Balin was sitting outside and I ran to his arms, and let the tears flow.

The next day I knew that Oin needed my help and I couldn't avoid it anymore. Going back to help was easier than I thought. I met the other survivors quickly. The other man was called Elman. He had no family in Norwall and had just been passing though, so was very anxious to go back home to his wife and three children in a town miles away. Sadly, both of his legs were broken so he had to stay far longer than he wanted. The second, older woman was badly burned and couldn't speak but Nessa told us her name was Ayla and was a widow with one son, Cadoc, who survived. There were two other children, Maxim, a boy of ten, and Saida, a girl of five. They were not siblings, but were both orphans and mostly unhurt.

While this was going on, Dain sent messengers to people to ask to come to a meeting. At this meeting he would discuss an alliance if the dragon should attack us. The replies came quickly. Bard, the Master of Laketown, Thranduil, the King of the Wood Elves, and Gandalf the Grey agreed to come. Though it was still several days before the big meeting, I could see the strain on Dain's face as he waited. I knew what he was feeling. I was scared that either the dragon would attack before the alliance was made or the three men wouldn't agree to fight with us and we would be taken over again. All alone.

**I am super sorry this is up so late! I got really busy and was procrastinating. I had this chapter typed up but I still needed to edit it. Then when I finally went to edit, I was typing in Notes and accidentally deleted both this chapter and the next one. So I had to start from scratch because I only had a backup up to Chapter 2…. So, again I'm really sorry and it may be a couple days until I post Chapter 4. Make sure to follow so you know when it's posted! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4- Alliances or Grudges

CHAPTER 4- Alliances or Grudges

The next day Dain sent out invitations to the kings of the races that we joined together with two years ago to defeat the orcs. The replies came quickly. All that were invited agreed to meet in a few days time. This included Bard from Laketown who was the killer of Smaug, Thranduil of the Wood Elves, and Gandalf (Though he was not the king of the wizards, he was a great help). There was still no certainty of an alliance, but Dain seemed to become a little more hopeful.

The days following the replies went quickly, even with the threat of dragon fire looming over us, as there was still much to do. The survivors were stable, but still not able to return home. They all began to get restless, especially the children, but there was not much we could do except try to entertain them as much as possible.

On the day of the meeting, each of the three men arrived one by one. Thranduil was exactly on time. He nodded as he passed me, but the speck of disrespect in his eyes was clear. Bard came next, greeting me by name. Gandalf was last, as usual. He smiled at me, but I could see that he was concerned. They all filed into Dain's throne room and disappeared as the big doors closed with a resounding thud.

Waiting for the meeting to end seemed to have taken a fortnight. I knew they had to make an alliance, but I was not fully convinced that Thranduil would agree to it. Finally, the men exited, showing no emotion. Once they had passed, I bolted into the throne room where Dain still remained. He looked grim and my heart fell to my feet.

"I hate that Thranduil," Dain said, seething.

"He wouldn't agree to it?" I asked sadly

"Oh, he agreed to make an alliance, but only because he fears that the dragon will attack his own, not because he cares about us."

"Did the others say yes as well?" My spirits flew.

"Yes. The people of Laketown and Gandalf will join us and the...elves," Dain spat out the word 'elves' as if it were dirt in his mouth.

"Not all the elves are like Thranduil and we would not have won the Battle of Five Armies without them beside us," I tried to explain, though I understood his rage.

"Maybe, but Thranduil does not have the right to show disrespect to me. Now, I must begin to plan for battle."

I took that as a signal for me to leave and went back to help care for the Norwall survivors. I hated waiting. Waiting to hear about Fili and Kili two years ago. Waiting like a worm on a hook for a dragon attack. But there was nothing I could do. I just hoped that the armies would come quickly, before the dragon.

**Hey guys… yeah I know I'm a failure. But to make up for it I'm going to post chapter 5 right after this. And guess what? I (hopefully) have some more time to write. So if you were wondering, I have been writing but not this fanfic. I've been doing NaNoWriMo where you write a novel in a month and I've had finals (I'm on trimesters). But now I reached my word count goal for November so I can work on this! Yay! Ok, follow me to know when I've updated, leave a review, and continue to Chapter 5… in a moment. Love you guys! ~squeaker942**


	6. Chapter 5- Black Arrow

CHAPTER 5- Black Arrow

The days passed painstakingly slow. Gandalf had returned to stay in Erebor and both Bard and Thranduil had gathered an army but were just waiting for the word of attack. Dain had been planning the whole time while every other dwarf was making weapons and armor. But we soon came to a major problem. We needed a black arrow and the final one was used by Bard to kill Samug. Black arrows were terribly hard to make, as were the windlance crossbows needed to fire them. Only a black Ogden tree could be used to make them and they were rare, only found in the depths of Mirkwood. Thranduil knew of our problem and decided to send two of his best elves to us to go with two dwarves.

"That Thranduil knows exactly where to bother me. We dwarves can do it without the elves!" Dain proclaimed when the news came.

"I know, Cousin, but we need to keep the alliance with them against the dragon," I tried to calm him.

"Yes, I suppose you are right, but who shall I send?" Dain asked, sighing.

"I will go and take a strong warrior," I announced.

"No, Dís, I cannot let you. Mirkwood is full of danger and I can't lose you."

"They will need a medic with them and I will be protected by our warrior," I told him stubbornly.

"Fine. I will send Morunn Dreft, my one of the best fighters, with you. But you must promise me to come back and never trust the elves," Dain grunted, "Now go get prepared. the elves will arrive shortly."

I thanked him and hurried into my chambers to pack. I was excited to finally get out of Erebor. I was tired of the males doing everything. I wanted to go out and live my life. I would rather die heroically like my kin than of old age in safety. I packed the necessaries quickly and reached for a drawer. I opened it and, blowing away the dust, pulled out my axe. Thorin had given it to me as a gift but I had never had the opportunity to actually use it before. But as a young dwarf I had practiced with it day and night, fighting with my two brothers.

Once I put everything into a small bag I could carry on my back, I scurried to the main hall to await the arrival of my other dwarf companion and the two elves. Morunn came first. He carried an extra bag, presumably full of food that the ponies we would ride could carry. Morunn was slightly younger than Fili would have been, but had a young, cheerful face. He greeted me politely.

"I do not want to be rude or cause you grief, but I thought you'd want to know that Fili was my hero. I wanted to be just like him and he's the only reason I got into fighting and training. I was heartbroken to hear of his death, but it's the only way he would have gone. Fighting to protect," Morunn said softly.

I smiled at him, tearing up slightly.

"Thank you. I'm glad you told me, Morunn," I told him gratefully.

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing two tall elves. I assumed that one was a female and one was a male, but I could never be sure with elves.

"Welcome. I am Dís, daughter or Thrain, sister of Thorin and I will be accompanying you on your journey to Mirkwood," I told them, nodding respectfully.

"I am Morunn Dreft and I will serve as a warrior and protector," Morunn said pridefully.

"Greetings. I am Legolas, son of Thranduil," the golden-haired elf said, looking at me strangely.

At the introduction, Morunn and I glanced at each other. _Son of Thranduil?_ I thought, _This is going to be interesting._

"My name is Nirana Arnatuile. I am very pleased to meet you. I have never met a female dwarf before," gushed the other elf, who had light brown hair that shone slightly red.

She was much more gleeful than any elf I had met before. I had assumed that they were all serious. I smiled back at her and nodded, happy to have another woman on the journey.

"Are you both prepared?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, but we must get our ponies," I replied curtly.

If he was the son of Thranduil, then I was sure that he was just as bad.

"Do you need us to carry something out for you?" Nirana offered.

Against my pride, I accepted her help. Legolas took the food bag and Nirana took mine, Morunn leading them to the stables, while I went to say goodbye to Dain.

"Are the elves acceptable?" Dain questioned immediately.

"There is a female girl and she is very kind and cheery for an elf," I explained.

"And the other?" Dain asked, narrowing his eyes.

"He's...fine," I muttered, not really wanting to tell Dain who Legolas was.

"Dís, tell me what's wrong. Who is the elf?" Dain growled.

"He is Thranduil's son," I finally admitted, flushing with anger just at the name.

"The nerve! He would sent his own..." Dain spat, not being able to complete his own sentences.

"But it will be fine. Morunn and I will prove to them the worth of the dwarves."

**Here you go, as promised! So, I am writing this according to the movie version of the black arrow but don't worry, I love the book version better. But this just worked better for my plot. Also, Chapter 6 is written and only needs editing so you can **  
><strong>hopeful look for that in a couple of days. Follow, favorite, write a review is you have enjoyed it so far. I want your input! Any ideas or characters you think I should add? Love youuuuuu ~squeaker942<strong>


	7. Chapter 6- Into the Woods

CHAPTER 6- Into The Woods

Legolas and Nirana seated on beautiful white horses and Morunn and I on ponies, we set off for Mirkwood. In the span of things. Erebor wasn't terribly far from Mirkwood, but it still took quite a while to get there. Surprisingly, Morunn and Legolas were able to carry on a conversation, though I could clearly see that they both distrusted each other. Nirana quickly became more likeable as she engaged with me in conversations that made me feel like we had been friends for years.

"So are there lots of dwarf women? Or just a couple? I always grew up on rumors that there were none but I knew there was no way that could be possible," Nirana questioned eagerly.

"There are much fewer women than men and there are much fewer than there were in the older days, but there are still a dozen or so in Erebor. Nirana, you seem very fascinated with the dwarves. Do you not hate us as your kin does?" I said.

"Of course not! I think that the tension between our races should stop. It's a foolish dispute. I hope you don't mind all my questions but no one else in the Woodland Realm would ever answer any of them," Nirana bubbled.

"Oh, no. I don't mind at all. Ask away."

I wondered why we had held the grudge against each other for so long. But then I realized why Dain hadn't let go. Thranduil. He was cold and deceiving and made anyone want to hate him. I wondered how Legolas had been able to grow up with him as his father.

"Thanks! So, what does the rest of Erebor look like? Is it all made of stone and do your men only mine or are there other tasks?"

"Erebor is magnificent. It is all stone and it took a very long time to carve out. It is so big it hardly feels like we are underground anymore. Most men mine, but there are several other things that they can do. When we get back to Erebor, I could give you a tour if you wanted."

"Really?" Nirana marvelled, "That would be amazing!"

But Nirana's excitement was cut off quickly by a shadow.

"Mirkwood," Morunn scowled.

"Keep to the path," Legolas warned as we entered the dark forest.

I never liked forests. Something about them just didn't seems to sit well with my dwarvish blood. I was surprised at the lack of fear in the elves' eyes. I took a deep breath and tried to clear all fear from my face, but I was sure I was failing. The path was hardly a path. It was more like a slightly discolored spread of crumbled rock.

"Alright, so just keep a close eye out for a Ogden tree, though I do not believe that we will see one until we are in the heart of the forest," Legolas informed us.

I rolled my eyes. Dain had told me just about everything about the tree so I didn't need the princeling thinking he was above me.

"Something's following us," Nirana said a few minutes later.

"Yes," Legolas agreed.

When he looked at Nirana I thought I saw a slight smile, as if to congratulate her keen senses, but then it was gone. I thought I had imagined it.

"I hope we find this quick. I don't like this forest, or any forest, but definitely not when something most likely dangerous is following us," Morunn whispered to me.

"Yes. We find the tree then run out of here as fast as we can," I replied.

"Show yourself!" Legolas cried to the darkness behind us, pulling out his long bow. Nirana also armed herself with a bow and Morunn and I took out our axes. My axe burned in my hand, wanting to lash out.

But, from the bushes came a white deer. Morunn sighed in relief.

"Now we know no one followed us in so all we have to worry about is what's already inside," Nirana told me, "But don't worry! Legolas and I know these woods in and out."

"Do you know Legolas well?" I asked, once the two men were ahead.

"Yes. We grew up together. We were best friends for the longest time. We still are, sort of."

I was amazed that someone so sweet could be friends with someone so cruel.

**As promised, here you go! Hope you guys like it and thank you so much for reading this far. It would be awesome if you favorited and/or followed and left a review. **

**Also, shout out to Mira( ** u/318870/Mira-Meliandra **) who has some AWESOME Fili & Kili stories so go follow!**

**K, love ya guys. Thanks. ~squeaker942~**


End file.
